MePhone4
MePhone4 labeled as 'The Broken One '(v. 4.1) and The Evil One (v 4.2-onwards) is the main host of Inanimate Insanity Hacked Version starting with season 1. He is voiced by John Simmit (v. 4.1) and Satan (v. 4.2-onwards). There is somewhat NO version 1, 2, or 3... ...It's only the fourth version (hence the name, "MePhone4"). Personality Version 4.1 MePhone4 is the host of Inanimate Insanity. Created by Meeple, he appears nice to many; however, MePhone4 has been shown to be shrewd and intelligent. For example, when he decides that the team captains (Lightbulb and Balloon) cannot compete in the challenge in The Arena Of Death, and cares only about lawsuits when Marshmallow is sent to Mars in Marsh on Mars. He enjoys creating harsh and difficult challenges for the competitors to compete in. He has shown signs of benevolence, especially during holidays, as in The Snowdown, he awarded Team Chickenleg in the Christmas tree challenge with their modest tree, as opposed to Team Epic's commercialized tree. He has also been shown to be able to compromise, as seen when he allows MePhone4S to co-host in The Tile Divide. He has a severe eating disorder, as he eats many of the cookies (or other prizes) that are supposed to be given out at Elimination Time! or any other time, and instead, replaces them with other unique prizes.MePhone4S appears visually similar to MePhone4, his predecessor. He is a black rectangular phone with a silver casing surrounding his sides. On one side, he has two volume buttons and a ringer switch, and on his top is a power button. He has a large screen on his front which has a red glowing wallpaper. He has two cameras, one on his front and back, as well as a receiver above his screen, and a home button below it. On his back is a large white Meeple logo. Version 4.2 MePhone4.2 first appeared on the show as a major threat to MePhone4.1, his main objective is to update him and replace him. However, once MePhone4.2 returned, he had a safer and more caring attitude towards MePhone4, his mission changing to protect MePhone4.1 from the upcoming MePhone4.3. MePhone4.2's original attitude was harsh and savage, showing he enjoyed the death and suffering of contestants. His return first did display this personality but changed once the real topic of MePhone4.3 came into play, he became very protective and disregarded his previous harsh attitude. Version 4.3 Insert personnality here Appearence Version 4.1 He appears to be a black rectangular phone with a silver casing surrounding his sides. On one side, he has two volume buttons and a ringer switch, and on his top is a power button. He has a large screen on his front which has a grey wallpaper. He has two cameras, one on his front and back, as well as a receiver above his screen, and a home button below it. On his back is a large white Meeple logo. Version 4.2 MePhone4.2 appears visually similar to MePhone4.1, his predecessor. He is a black rectangular phone with a silver casing surrounding his sides. MePhone4S appears visually similar to MePhone4, his predecessor. He is a black rectangular phone with a silver casing surrounding his sides. On one side, he has two volume buttons and a ringer switch, and on his top is a power button. He has a large screen on his front which has a red glowing wallpaper. He has two cameras, one on his front and back, as well as a receiver above his screen, and a home button below it. On his back is a large white Meeple logo. Version 4.3 MePhone4.3 was the newest version of MePhone4 in the MePhone4 "saga", assending MePhone4.1 and MePhone4.2. He appears with a white cartridge, rather than the previous black versions. He has a gray background with a fuchsia soundwave mouth and 1337 (leet) sunglasses, an almost upgraded version of MePhone4.2's sunglasses. He can fly at extreme speeds, levitate, and transform his arms into multiple weapons. His voice is heavily computerized, which requires subtitles for comprehension. MePhone4.3 uses Blu-ray to do things. Abilities Version 4.1 * MePhone4.1 can bring back any dead contestant (if he wants to) by simply clicking on a picture of them. * He can also make any object appear, such as a tree. He used this to create the challenges for Mazed and Confused, Kick the Bucket, and Alternate Reality Show. Version 4.2 * MePhone4.2 has Siri and is the only one shown having Siri. Siri calls MePhone4S' her master and can manifest objects, as seen in 4Seeing the Future. Siri likes him and treats him with respect. * MePhone4.2 has been shown to have a talking hand, shown when he says "talk to the hand" in an episode. The hand says hello. Not much is known why he has this but it has only appeared in Season 1. In Season 2, MePhone4's new hand isn't seen talking anymore. A possible reason was explained in a live stream, where they said, "He cut off his pinkie finger, which was where the hand's brain was." Whether or not this is canon is unknown. It's also unknown if the talking hand has a gender, but he is presumed to be male, like MePhone4.2. Version 4.3 * Insert MePhone4.3's (aka MePhone5) abilities here. Voice Actors Version 4.1 * John Simmit (Dipsy's voice) (Episode 1-3) Version 4.2-onwards * Satan (from hell) (Episode 3-onwards) Trivia Version 4.1 * In The Crappy Cliff, he is played by voice actor John Simmit, but due to version 4.2, MePhone4's voice changed in The Arena Of Death. * He resembles Chris McLean from the Total Drama series, as they are both vain and at least bit of sadistic. They are also voiced by Christian Potenza (although MePhone4 was only voiced by him for Episode 1, and in voice clips in episode 12 and episode 18 part 2. * However, there was a canon reason for the change of voices actors, a MeTunes update. ** Chris' face assets were even used in Episode 18 part 2 * All the Meeple products are currently the only copyrighted characters in Inanimate Insanity. * As shown in a few episodes and stated by MePhone4 is that he is a fat slob and he has eaten multiple prizes or parts of the prizes, mainly his homemade cookies. * According to Test Tube's theory, MePhone4 would actually be the smartest out of all the MePhones, despite his low intelligence. * MePhone4 seems to be ambidextrous, with him holding his MePhone with his right hand in some episodes and writing with his left hand, as seen in Rain On Your Charade. * MePhone4 is revealed to be one year old in "4Seeing The Future". He, however, is older now. Version 4.2 * MePhone4.2' voice and many of his lines are based on The Terminator, and several other Arnold Schwarzenegger movies. See List of Cultural References for all of MePhone4S's references. * MePhone4.2 is based on the iPhone 4S. As he mentions, he has an M5 chip (a spoof of the A5 chip), as well as Siri. * MePhone4.2 has red eyes, as seen in Sugar Rush. ** This makes him the only character in season 1 to have two different-colored eyes. * MePhone4.2 is the only character who has an episode title with part of their name, in an episode of Season 1. Season 2 has Marsh on Mars. * MePhone4.2 made 9 hidden cameos in episodes following his debut. ** A deleted scene has revealed that MePhone4.2 would've had another cameo in Inanimate Smackdown, this time un-faded behind the arena when Paper reverts back to normal after throwing Pickle out of the arena. ** Mephone4.2 appeared in Mine Your Own Business on Steve Cob's table * He was seen in Episode 3 of Object Universe. * He has not made an appearance in Season 2. * Along with MePhone4.3, MePhone4.2 is one of the only Meeple devices in IIHV voiced by Satan * MePhone4.2 is the latest MePhone that has a mouth. * MePhone4.2' talking hand has a voice similar to the Mine Turtle from ASDFmovie. * MePhone4.2 is the only Meeple device known to have Siri. Version 4.3 * Insert MePhone5's trivia here : just replace "MePhone4" with MePhone 4.1, MePhone4S with MePhone 4.2 and MePhone5 with MePhone 4.3. Gallery